


3am Krogan

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shepard (Mass Effect), Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kaidan Alenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan have some fun with Wrex in their apartment





	3am Krogan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just reposting the two fics I wrote for Shenko Smut Thursdays earlier this year as separate stories, which I've been meaning to do for a while. For more Wrex/Shepard, check out my work 'Midnight Krogan'

Kaidan slowly strokes his cock as he watches the scene before him. It all started as a sort of joke, sort of playing around with the idea. Now Kaidan’s in a bedroom in their new Silversun Strip apartment watching his boyfriend get pounded by Wrex. Shepard’s ass is in the air as the giant krogan holds his hips and fucks him from behind. Cal’s making a lot of noise, moaning and calling out Wrex’s name and shouting Kaidan’s.

He knows this isn’t the first time Wrex and Shepard have fucked--there was a time a few years ago on the SR-1. That feels like a different lifetime.

A loud gasp brings Kaidan back to the present and he starts jerking himself a bit faster. Wrex’s cock is large and the krogan watched as Kaidan helped get his boyfriend ready for it. Now it’s his turn to watch this alien dick repeatedly disappear inside Shepard.

“You’re such a slut, Cal,” he murmurs.

“I-I know,” he stutters, eyes closed and fingers digging into the sheets.

He grins and saunters forward. He cups Shepard’s cheek, then brushes his fingers through his hair. Kaidan drops to his knees so they can kiss. Their lips clash together as they roughly make out.

“Please,” Cal whispers. Then louder, “Please let me cum.”

Kaidan’s eyes drift up and he meets Wrex’s gaze. When low laughter rumbles from the krogan’s chest, Kaidan smirks. “No,” he says and stands up.

He whines but the other aren’t changing their minds...yet.

Wrex continues to move and he doesn’t say anything or give any heads up when he finally cums and fills Shepard’s ass. Kaidan thought he would’ve been louder. Cal doesn’t say anything either, just inhales shakily. His hair’s stuck to his sweat-slickened forehead and when Wrex pulls out, his legs give out. Cal collapses onto his stomach as Kaidan watches the cum drip out of him.

Kaidan’s kind of in the same boat as Shepard, he’s rock hard and dying for his own orgasm. Soon. But not yet.

He flips Cal onto his back then kisses him again. He spreads his legs and Kaidan crawls onto the bed. He grabs Shepard’s cock and his hand moves slowly, Cal doesn’t have the energy to bite out a demand or thrust his hips up on his own. Kaidan murmurs things to him, how good he’s been, how sexy watching him and Wrex was.

Cal opens his eyes and grins a bit. “Now it’s your turn.”

He agrees and moves between his legs. His dick pushes inside Shepard easily at this point. He doesn’t quite know why, but knowing that his cock is where Wrex’s was just a few minutes ago turns him on even more. Cal wraps his arms around him as soon as he’s close enough and now it’s Wrex’s turn to watch. He’s more quiet than either man would’ve suspected but when Kaidan glances over, the krogan seems mesmerized by the movement of Kaidan’s hips. He moves faster, Cal’s desperate to cum and he’s not far behind. Watching Shepard get fucked by someone else has been as good as he thought it would be. He finally takes pity and grabs Cal’s bouncing cock and jerks him off quickly.

Shepard squirms, his breath hitches, then his back arches as he finally cums. Kaidan holds his legs open as he continues fucking him. And then it’s his turn. He leans over and kisses Shepard when he’s done, fingertips moving through the mess on his stomach.

“You two are pretty fun,” Wrex finally laughs.

“You too, big guy,” Cal pants. “Fuck, I can’t move.” But that’s a lie because he flips onto his stomach. And then collapses down into a sated blob. The sheets are a mess of lube and cum and definitely need to be changed.

“Heh. We, uh, should do this again sometime,” Kaidan says. They still have a few days of shore leave left and Wrex will still be on the Citadel for some time as well. That gives them plenty of opportunities to do this again with their favorite krogan friend.


End file.
